


Quadrant Questioning

by RestlessCancer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shipping, Smut, cuteness, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends and I were trying to figure out who would be the product of which homestuck characters so I wrote a little fanfiction about the pairing that filled a bucket to create me. I am not giving spoilers as to whom it involves because it's too easy to figure out. Also, I am not a character in this thing, I would be extememly uncomfortable with doing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Meet the Narrator

Matespritship, Karkat's questioning quadrant. He never knew who his Matesprit should be. His Moirail was definitely Gamzee, he was fuckbucket certain Strider was his kismesis (since apparently the universe was off limits), his ashen quadrant seemed to vacillate between Vriska and Sollux, Then there was was Terezi whom he was sure was his matesprit, but everyone else thought otherwise, especially Terezi. It wasn't until later that he realized who his true Matesprit was.

But I won't tell you yet.

You've no doubt heard of Doc Scratch by now. Well, I am his female equivalent. Like Sally, I am restless and I can't help it. You will often find me plaguing you like cancer, making you wonder where i will lead you next. I will never fully commit nor be more precise than I am now. you may refer to me as Miss Misty or La Bella's Eye For I tend to focus on rebirths and such since Doc Scratch specializes in the destruction of what is in order to create what will be, much the way a Phoenix rises from its own ashes. In this simple drabble I shall explore the timeline where Karkat's Matesprit is discovered.

No, It's not Terezi.

And, No, again, it's not John.

Please calm your helter skelter human anatomy so that I may continue.

Thank you my lovely darlings!

Please move on to the next chapter... =>


	2. What The Hell Am I Saying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems smutty, but it's not.

Now, as you may suspect, many of the trolls were vacillating in their quadrants. Especially Sollux, Karkat and Kanaya, the ones often landing in the pale friend zone. Of course the humans, john in particular, were in much the same state. they each struggled with their own loves, hates, and friendships, especially when confronted with the topic of repopulation. That is to say, they weren't entirely comfortable with screwing each others' sibling. That would have been too weird.

Our timeline begins amisd a pre-existing timeline. I may skip around and leave you hanging, much like the Native Americans who made their' child's cradles out of fabric tied to a tree branch. Nonetheless, you should expect as much since my name alludes to my nature, Miss Misty. You may determine indefinite shapes, but the rest is ambiguous. Oh, jegus, Help me. I'm already on a tangent it seems.

Where was I? Oh, yes, i remember.

Our timeline begins at a a discovery point. Shall we set the scene? I think it best.

Now, here we are, upon a meteor through space. There are four trolls and two human children. All about the same age, consisting of three girls and three boys. Dave and terezi are working with "the Mayor" to build can town, Rose is writing a guide to sburb, and meanwhile, Kanaya is hunting Gamzee while Karkat tries futilely to distract her.

Our focus is on the juggalo-hunting rainbow drinker and her self-depricating low blood companion, well known for being a Shouty Mcshouterson. our Juggalo friend, one Gamzee Makara, is found hoarding heads in the laboratory. Kanaya is enraged and ill-fed, leaving Karkat the only voice of reason. This may not end well.

"Karkat, while I can appreciate and objectively agree with you reasoning, I simply cannot pass up such an optimal opportunity." Kanaya snaps, turning swiftly on Karkat with a fury that frightens our little mockingbird into silence.

"Please Kanaya..." He murmurs, a look of pained desperation in his eyes.

"you've no idea how emotionally and physically satiating this could be." Kanaya responds stiffly, pursing her lips in frustrated distaste.

"You're right, I don't, but please! He's my moirail and he doesn't actually know what's going on! He is cradling his matesprit's severed head! think how scared he must be. Besides, you already kicked in his bone bulge!" Karkat points out, feining anger as he verges towards tears.

"Then how shall I feed? I am famished, karkat. I am feasting on him because he won't care and hea has come to deserve a little hemo deprevation." Kanaya impatiently reasons.

Karkat swallows his emotions, fighting back tears as he continues his enraged facade, responding, "Fine. Fuck me. You win. Go drink the juggalo's blood. Try not to over do it though. That asshole's done alot of trippy shit. Especially sopor pie."

Kanaya remains silent, internally lamenting her nurturing nature as Karkat accidentally allows himself to sniffle as he turns his back to her.

"Karkat." She says softly, her hands folded in front of her as her eyebrows scrunch in concern.

"Fuck no." Karkat sniffles, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he starts to walk away.

"First of all, Rude." Kanaya gently scolds, cutting him off. "Second, come here."

She takes him in her arms, fighting his resistance. After a few futile attempts to break free, Karkat gives in and actually wraps his arms around her, clutching her shirt. Overwhelmed by the sudden openness and the weight of everything that happened, he allows himself to sob until he's out of breath and tears. Kanaya shoosh paps him, suddenly understanding him for the first time.

"Karkat, tell me." She commands in a gentle whisper as she rubs circless on his back.

"everything. I fucked up everything. It's my fault. I couldn't lead air into my lungs if i used and oxygen mask. My moirail's shit hive maggots because I couldn't keep everyone content so his matesprit wouldn't get killed." He shudders in a breathy explanation.

"there, there, kitten. It's not your fault. They chose their fates. Now, we must choose ours." Kanaya soothes.

"Don't hurt Gamzee. It's my fault all this happened; it has nothing to do with him. He has the mental capacity of a grub." Karkat pleads, pulling away enough to look up at her.

"Oh, alright. I suppose I can find someone else to feed off of..." Kanaya sighs, running through her limited options. She would rather feed off herself, but it actually made her quite ill the last time she tried.

"me." Karkat volunteers, regaining a regular breathing pattern. "You can use me. I;m the one who really deserves it."

"Huuuuh... Very well, kitten. Follow me." She sighs, taking his hand in hers to drag him off as they separate.

She leads hime to her quarters and instructs him to sit on the bed. He obeys while she steps into her closet, the rustling of clothing tiptoeing out to his ears. When she steps out, he can see that she's glowing a little, like a firefly, and only in her undergarments with an interweaving series of bandages soaked in Jade blood and a red cotton robe in her hand.

"Strip." She commands, tossing the robe at him.

"Kanaya?" Karkat shields his eyes, flushing.

"I'd rather not ruin your clothes and I'm not quite sure how messy this may get." She explains sitting behind hime with one leg tucked beneath the other that hangs off the edge of the bed.

"uh, that's thoughtful of you..." Karkat responds, slipping his jeans and sweater off. He covers himself with the robe.

"uh, are you quite sure you want to do this?" Kanaya's voice falters behind him.

"Yes." Karkat's voice breaks like a stained glass window in a church fire. 

"I suppose I have no quarrels then..." She admits in what must have been a sultry, seductive whisper as she leans into his neck, her breath icy on his exposed skin.

He instinctively slips the robe off his shoulders, making her job of accessing his neck just a trifle easier. She repositions the robe to cover most of his flesh aside from the small section that would have to remain nude. Karkat's breath picks up with his heartbeat as the anticipation builds, Kanaya's own heart pounding as she focusses her energy on remaining outwardly calm and doing the bite properly.

Her lips send tingling sensations across his skin as she puts pressure on his neck. Her tongue caresses the skin covering the jugular, the spit numbing the nerves covering it. Karkat tenses, alarmed by the numbing, and cringes, relaxing as Kanaya's fingertips trace symbols and designs along his spine and lower back. Finally, she sinks her fangs in, a tugging sensation errupting on Karkat's neck, and his candy sweet cherry blood pools up around her fangs. then she begins to lap up the blood, a motion that mimicked that of giving a hickey as the humans deemed it.

After a while, Kanaya stops lapping up the blood, licking the marks to begin the clotting process. Karkat feels rather light-headed and disoriented as he slowly leans into her. She quickly bandages his neck before allowing him to rest, stroking his eternally disheveled hair. She isn't proud of what she is, but she does the best she can with what she's been cursed with.

Karkat has always wondered what it was like to die and with the blood he lost, he gets a taste of what it's like. Death is a gift, and end to suffering and worry, but in those few still conscious moments, it is the worst hell imaginable; feeling every atom in your body screaming out in desperation as your mind panics, telling you to do anything you can to live, the fear of what it will be like if this postion of straddling the precipice of life and death never ends. But once the conscious quiets, it is bliss. Ther is nothing, no soul remaining in any dimension, no nothing.

In his comatose-like sleeping state, Karkat is mimicking this void of life as his body sighs in relief, picking up the pace to recover what it lost.

Now, if you took that to a sexual level and equivalence, shame on you. This is the lamb's sacrifice to the lion to save the mouse. an obscure fable for Alternian youth.


	3. Karkat's Secret Spilled

Well, the bite that Kanaya gave had side-effects. Unbeknownst to her, Kanaya's salive carried hints of more than just a numbing agent. It also contained a type of hormone that would leave our poor little crab feeling rather off-kilter and anxious. Karkat awakens hours later in Kanaya's chambers, still in the robe and on her bed. As he takes in his surroundings, he notices that he is lying on top of her, much like the way an infant would lay on its belly upon it's mother's breasts. Feeling uncomfortable with this level of intimacy, Karkat tried to quietly and quickly slip off the bed with as little disturbance to the rainbow drinker as possible.

Like that would ever happen.

Karkat falls to the floor with a rather obnoxious thud. Kanaya startles awake, noting the absence of her hemo-donor. He had stayed far longer than he wanted and even longer than was safe. His best kept secret was in danger. No one knew anything abour it, or rather him, which Karkat intended to maintain said ignorance as long as possible.

"Karkat, darling, what in the love of space are you doing?" Kanaya questions, stretching sleepily while Karkat clumsily dresses.

"I have to go. It seems wrong of me to see so much of you anyway...." Karkat keeps his eyes cast down out of respect and discomfort. The last time he saw the naked, vulnerable flesh of someone he was close to was years ago...

"Oh, alright." Kanaya smiles, covering herself with the robe he shed moments ago.

"Please use me in the future, don't hurt gamzee." Karkat requests as he pauses in the doorway befoer taking off.

Kanaya stays put for only a moment before following her edgy donor. She can'e help but wonder what is causing him so much distressing urgency. Meanwhile, Karakt is darting through the halls, putting on his grumpy facade every time he passes a room with one of our six inhabitants. After quite a hike, he reaches a remote wing of the bulding that is nearly abandoned, save one room. In this room lies the source of the distressed cries that one can hear a hallway away. Karkat ups his pace and enters the room. Here we find his best kept secret, a one sweep old love child from his original matespritship.

This child has a heart-shaped face, big alternate colored eyes, one fang peering our from his mouth, and two sets of horns, one set mimicking Karkat's and the other mimicking his other father, Sollux. The wriggler is wearing an over-sized tee, which mostly covers his diaper.

Karkat rushes to the little one, picking the wriggler up in a very protective embrace. He sways with the child and kisses the top of the the child's head.

"Shhh, Karsol, baby boy..." He soothes. "It's alright, daddy's here. Don't cry, baby."

Kanaya is and has been hiding just outside the door way in the dim hall, her skin glowing like moonlight, watching this intimate moment, unable to believe her eyes.

"Come on, baby boo, let's change your diaper." Karkat coos as he sniffles, making you realize that he crying for some reason, lying the mixed blood baby down on the bed.

He proceeds to change his child's diaper, putting a peculiarly frilly black diaper cover over the clean diaper before pulling the tee back down and cuddling Karsol to his chest.

"Are you hungry, little guy?" Karkat coos, bouncing the sniffling baby in his arms, watching him nod and suck on his thumb. "Let's get you fed."

Karkat disappears from Kanaya's sight for a length of time before re-appearing, cradling Karsol to his chest and holding a bottle for him as his already distended tummy stretches to accomodate the extra nourishment. after draining the bottle, Karsol squirms and Karkat shifts him, proceeding to burp his baby over his shoulder. Karkat settles in on the love seat with his baby on his chest and turns on a small tv playing a child-friendly movie. Kanaya lets out a little "awww" in contentment and endearment and quickly clasps a hand over her mouth, pulling back against the hallway wall. Karkat sits up abruptly, alarming Karsol, and goes out into the hall to find a luminous Kanaya hiding half heartedly against the wall with a guilty grin.


End file.
